Malefactor
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: [Traduction] Ed revient de derrière la Porte. Envy est si content qu’il soit de retour…Haine pure, profonde rancune, spirales d’obsession, démence, sang, sexe et mort. Et douceur.
1. Devine qui est de retour!

Titre : Malefactor.

Auteur : Aarien-sama

Traductrice : Magical Girl Kiki

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire également. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient et je la publie avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur.

"_**Connaissez-vous la définition exacte de 'démence' ? Continuer à faire la même chose encore et encore, et espérer un résultat différent."**_

**Avertissements**. (Traduits plus ou moins fidèlement de ceux donnés par Aarien-sama)

Yaoï, M pour le langage et le contenu ( Sexe /violence/ autres thèmes adultes.), peut-être OOC, en partie UA pour certains détails, car situé après le film " Conquérant de Shambala" donc possibilités de spoliers mais certaines choses ne sont jamais arrivées ( ex : l'œil de Mustang, la mort de Wrath.)

**Note de la traductrice :**

J'ai délibérément laissé certains termes japonais tels quels, notamment le Niisan de Al et le Chibisan de Envy. Pourquoi ?????? Parce que ça respecte l'ambiance ironico-légère qu'on peut trouver en anglais entre les personnages. Surtout entre mes deux chouchous. Et je préfère 'Chibi' à 'Minus', c'est plus mimi !

Petit point de vocabulaire : BDM : Bordel De Merde ( What The Fuck en anglais)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Devine qui est de retour !

Cette vie commençait à le rendre malade. Depuis qu'il avait retraversé la Porte, après s'être vengé de ce bâtard de père, plus rien ne paraissait avoir de sens. Et le fils bâtard de ce bâtard était introuvable. _'Toujours à foutre la merde quelque part dans la Porte, probablement_._'_ pensa-t-il, pendant qu'il marchait paresseusement dans les rues de Central. _'Merde, Je n'arriverai pas à l'avoir aussi facilement…Alors maintenant, ma vengeance est à moitié faite, mais je dois vivre avec cette merde chaque putain de jour d'une éternité anormale ! Et tout ça à cause de cette énervante caricature d'alchimiste !' _il serra le poing, pensant au jeune qui avait changé si profondément sa vie, avec cette stupide 'morale' et cette bête détermination à atteindre son but quoi qu'il arrive…sans trahir ses idéaux ! C'était ça qui l'énervait le plus, la 'merde' avec laquelle il vivait. Vous voyez, comment bon sang quelqu'un peut-il être prêt à tout faire pour un but, et toujours être fidèle à cette stupide chose humaine qu'est la morale ? De plus, comment quelqu'un peut-il vraiment le faire ?!?

" Tu m'emmerdes, inutile crevette blonde !!!" cracha-t-il, lançant un coup de poing sur le mur à coté de lui, où une jolie bosse fit son apparition juste après, " Mais si je te trouve, je finirai ce que j'ai commencé de l'autre coté, espèce de…de …STUPIDE CHIBI !!!"

Beaucoup de gens se retournèrent avec « BDM » écrit sur leur visage. Il était déjà étrange de voir un jeune homme avec un visage androgyne, ses cheveux le faisant légèrement ressembler à un palmier, qui – en plein hiver- se déplaçait avec un débardeur étroit et un short, recouvert par quelque chose qui rappelait terriblement une jupe….Essayez d'imaginer le palmier susmentionné au genre ambigu frappant les murs au hasard et criant des balivernes.

' _Au diable les putains d'humains !_' Envy ne s'en souciait plus vraiment. Il ne se souciait pas de faire chercher aux humains une nouvelle Pierre Philosophale, il ne se souciait même pas d'être le seul Homonculus restant – bon, il y avait toujours Wrath quelque part, mais le sale petit traître était devenu ami avec les humains et vivait maintenant avec les amis de ce fils bâtard d'un bâtard !

…Il était stupéfiant comme tout ce qui lui passait par la tête finissait toujours avec une pensée sur Edward, quoi qu'il arrive.

Cela arrivait souvent. Que ce soit la colère, la rancune ou quelque chose d'autre, le fameux Fullmetal Alchimiste avait toujours une place dans son esprit. Cela avait l'habitude d'arriver même avant, en fait…même avant qu'il ne passe la Porte la première fois. Mais d'habitude, quand l'image du petit enculé obsédait l'esprit d'Envy, le péché avait l'habitude de chercher Ed et essayait de le passer à tabac, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose interrompe le combat. Et si cette image revenait, le péché répétait le procédé de façons encore plus douloureuses.

Connaissez-vous la définition exacte de 'démence' ? Continuer à faire la même chose encore et encore, et espérer un résultat différent.

Envy se laissait maintenant vivre, ce monde l'avait rendu malade, et il avait perdu sa victime favorite… Rien n'était meilleur que de torturer Chibisan. C'était écoeurant à admettre, mais Edward lui manquait. _'Non, doucement avec les idées étranges, c'est seulement la possibilité de le torturer qui me manque, de finir ma vengeance sur lui…_' dit-il à un hypothétique auditeur dans son esprit, oui, parce que le péché du père retombe toujours sur le fils, _' la satisfaction de le voir ramper me manque, payer parce qu'il a eu tout ce qui m'a été refusé, seulement parce que ça a pris 400 ans à ce bâtard avant de perdre son piquant !!! Ouais. C'est ce que je veux. Je veux juste voir son visage inutile tordu de douleur et d'agonie, je le ferais souffrir et hurler à tel point qu'il implorera la mort au lieu du salut !!!'_ pause. Juste une brève pause pour regarder autour de soi et décider d'un chemin à prendre. _'Ouais, un autre coup d'œil à ce visage serait suffisant.'_

…Mais le joyeux petit train de la démence ne se serait pas arrêté là :

' _Alors, en bref, son visage te manque.' _ finit la voix improbable dans son esprit. ' _Nous parlons de simple nostalgie, Envy.'_

' _Non. Non. Nononononononononononon ! La nostalgie est une chose humaine, tsk !'_ se dit-il. _'Nous, les homonculus, ne sommes pas fragiles comme ces pathétiques petites créatures mortelles, nous ne ressentons ni nostalgie, ni joie, ni tristesse, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre !' _

Ou peut-être qu'ils le font ? N'était-ce pas de la joie, ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il engageait un combat avec son Chibisan ? _'Non, attendez, ce n'est pas de la joie, c'est de la satisfaction perverse, ce n'est pas vraiment une émotion.'_ Et si ça l'était ? _'Ok, cela me donne mal à la tête.'_

S'arrêtant soudain, comme pour se détacher des pensées des dix dernières minutes, Envy réalisa qu'il s'était dirigé, sans y penser, vers le quartier général militaire de Central.

' _Ouais, c'est une super blague, les pieds !'_ Oui. Il parlait à ses pieds. _'…Et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour les blagues !' _

Malgré la déception initiale, le péché décida de trouver un bon poste d'observation parmi les branches d'un arbre et de voir ce qui se passait parmi les joyeux hommes habillés de bleu. Puisque cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus de toute façon… et il avait vraiment besoin d'une distraction.

--------

" Colonel Mustang !!! Colonel !!!" appela le beau lieutenant, courrant vers le bureau et entrant dans la pièce sans attendre une réponse. " Ils sont revenus !!!"

L'homme leva ses yeux sombres des papiers sur le bureau et braqua la plus choquée des expressions sur son assistante. " Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Mustang vit un sourire éclatant sur le visage de Riza, pendant qu'elle secouait la tête et répétait : " Non ! Ils sont revenus ! Ils ont été trouvés inconscients au même endroit d'où ils avaient disparus…"

" Continuez, que s'est-il passé ?"

" Et bien, ils ont été trouvés par un homme qui poursuivait son chien, il semblerait que l'attention de l'animal ait été attirée par le corps des garçons. Quand l'homme a atteint le chien, il a cru qu'ils étaient morts et a appelé à l'aide…" expliqua Hawkeye, " Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'ils étaient juste endormis. "

Roy cligna plusieurs fois, puis il tourna la tête et sourit légèrement. Incroyable.

" Où sont-ils maintenant ?"

" Ils ont été hospitalisés, leur sommeil était anormalement profond. " fut la réponse, et immédiatement après ça, le colonel attrapa son manteau noir…

" Allons-y."

" Où ?"

" Où ils sont, évidemment."

Riza sourit encore, avant de babiller un " Oui, monsieur." et de suivre Mustang hors du bureau.

…Aucun des deux ne remarqua, dehors à la fenêtre, un palmier assis sur un arbre, qui avait tout entendu. Envy sauta à terre quand ils furent hors de sa vue.

' _Hah ! Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber, O Chibisan !'_ pensa-t-il, _' Il faudra que je prépare une énoooooorme fête de bienvenue ! Mwahahahahah'_ et, après un long moment, le diabolique sourire en coin réapparut sur le visage du péché.

--------

L'infirmière montra au colonel et à son assistante la chambre où les frères se reposaient.

Mustang sourit mélancoliquement, s'approchant du lit de celui qui, difficile de le dire, était le frère aîné et marmonna : " Tu n'as pas grandi, pas même un peu, Fullmetal !"

Une seconde de silence suivit dans la pièce. Roy espérait voir Edward sauter du lit et lui crier d'arrêter de dire qu'il était un super-hyper-petit haricot…Mais rien ne se produisit. Le garçon resta où il était, paisible et inconscient. Le colonel et sa secrétaire restèrent silencieux pendant quelques moments, puis la voix de Mustang s'assombrit, et plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un d'autre, il dit :" Pourrait-il être…mort ?"

Un bruissement, un seul court instant et une voix terrifiée. " NON !!!"

Roy et Riza sursautèrent tous les deux. Mustang alla près d'Alphonse, qui était maintenant assis sur son lit et tremblait comme une feuille. " Hawkeye, appelez l'infirmière, vite !" ordonna-t-il, puis il commença à rassurer le garçon, posant sa veste sur lui. " Hé, Hé, jeune homme…du calme, tout va bien…"

Les remèdes des docteurs et des infirmières ne valurent pas la peine, Al n'écouta pas la raison, il se leva – après tout il avait l'air parfaitement bien- et se déplaça près de son grand frère.

" Niisan ! Niisan réveille-toi !" appela-t-il, secouant le corps de son frère.

Rien.

" Même si tu est le plus âgé, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul !!!"

Toujours rien. Mustang et Hawkeye échangèrent un regard inquiet.

" Allez, réveille-toi, espèce de bon à rien de frère fainéant !!!"

Pas de réponse.

" Niisan…" Al ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, et se coucha contre la poitrine de son frère, murmurant toujours :" Niisan…réveille-toi…s'il te plaît…"

Ce fut peut-être la chaleur d'Alphonse, ce fut peut-être sa voix l'appelant, ses larmes…ou ce fut peut-être le poids avec lequel le garçon écrasait sa poitrine, interrompant sa respiration et risquant sérieusement sa vie….quoi qu'il en soit, pendant que Al l'implorait toujours de se réveiller, Edward fit soudain un bond en avant, avec un fort spasme et une expression d'intense horreur sur son visage, exactement comme celle que Al avait eu. En effet, traverser la Porte était toujours une expérience traumatisante…et quand vous vous réveilliez, vous ne réalisiez pas immédiatement que vous n'étiez plus dans ces Limbes obscures.

Même si, pendant ce temps, une autre chose traumatisante était arrivée au jeune Fullmetal Alchimiste. Quand il avait sursauté, son frère s'était évidemment reculé, pendant que, toujours hanté par la vision d'horreurs criardes, il avait cherché un soutien devant lui, attrapant la première chose qu'il avait senti. _' Dieu, Dieu, Dieu, Dieu, Dieu ! Si tu existes, pourquoi tu me hais à ce point ?'_ pensa-t-il, quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait : il avait étreint Mustang.

" Et bien, et bien, et bien…" commença Mustang, rassuré par ce réveil et prêt à taquiner le garçon comme au bon vieux temps. " Je t'ai telllllement manqué, Fullmetal ???"

Comment décrire le regard que le jeune alchimiste avait à cet instant ? Indéchiffrable.

" Quoi ?!? BIEN SUR QUE NON !!!" cria-t-il, quand il récupéra ses facultés psycho-physiques, " Comme si un stupide colonel comme vous pouvait me manquer !" puis Edward poussa rapidement le dit-colonel hors de son chemin, cherchant des yeux et de la voix son petit frère.

" Niisan !" hurla Alphonse, quand Ed le regarda, " Nous l'avons fait !".

Les deux s'étreignirent. " Ouais, Al. " murmura Edward, " Nous sommes à la maison." L'alchimiste referma ses yeux dorés. _' Merci'_ Il ne savait pas qui il remerciait, mais il sentait qu'il devait être reconnaissant envers quelqu'un, pour être de retour dans son pays natal, avec son petit frère, sain et sauf. _' Merci. Merci, merci.'_

Ce fut un moment joyeux pour tout le monde, après tout, vous ne voyez pas tous les jours deux frères apparaître de nulle part, plongés dans un coma, se réveiller soudainement et retrouver toute leur force en quelques minutes, le fait qu'ils soient ensemble et en vie étant suffisant. Même l'une des infirmières souriait, ravie. Bon, ce n'était pas juste un sourire, c'était presque un sourire en coin. Mais ils étaient tous trop secoués pour faire attention à de tels détails…

" Bon retour…nous commencions à nous inquiéter, O'Chibisan !"dit l'infirmière.

Ce surnom tomba sur Edward comme une douche froide. _'Bordel de m-'_ Il se leva et regarda l'infirmière et, encore trop fatigué pour cracher une de ses répliques, il marmonna alors un " S'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez pas comme ça, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…"

La femme sourit simplement de nouveau et sortit, pendant que Mustang parlait au docteur de laisser sortir les deux…pendant ce temps Ed ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'infirmière avait ces yeux améthystes complètement anormaux…

Mm, c'était peut-être juste une impression…

Les heures suivantes ne furent pas trop marquantes, même si évidemment les deux parties avaient beaucoup de choses à dire et les histoires n'étaient pas autant excitantes, aussi….jusqu'à qu'il arrivent au sujet " Homonculus."

" Disparus ?" Le garçon était une peu sceptique là-dessus. Il savait comme ils étaient difficiles à battre. Oh oui il le savait.

" Non, pas tous. " Mustang lâcha un profond soupir avec ça, " Même si l'un d'eux n'est pas dangereux, il n'a plus montré d'hostilité…Si je ne me trompe pas, il répond au nom de 'Wrath'…"

Alphonse écarquilla les yeux et sourit, se rappelant d'un long enchaînement de choses. " Vraiment ? Je suis si content ! Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais été une mauvaise personne de toute façon !"

Roy décida d'ignorer ce commentaire, puisqu'il était un peu déroutant, après tout le chaos que cette personne-pas-mauvaise avait causé, et continua : " L'autre, par contre, est introuvable. C'est celui qui peut changer de forme, mais depuis que tu as passé la Porte la dernière fois, nous avons perdu sa trace. On dirait que les étrangetés ne sont pas là quand tu n'es pas dans le coin, Fullmetal !"

" Vous auriez pu éviter ce dernier !" -- répondit Ed, " Mais là, je suis trop fatigué pour me disputer avec vous…" ajouta-t-il, pendant que la voiture s'arrêtait finalement, signe de leur arrivée au Quartier Général, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait finalement un lit chaud dans lequel prendre du repos…

" Ouais, tous les petits enfants doivent dormir !"

" QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT FACILEMENT ETRE ECHANGE CONTRE UN GOSSE DE 3 ANS CHERCHANT SA MERE ?!?!?"

" N'étais-tu pas trop fatigué pour ce genre de chose, Niisan ?"

" La ferme, Al !!"--

Les protestations et les disputes continuèrent jusqu'à ce que les frères Elric arrivent à leur ancienne chambre dans le dortoir militaire. C'était toujours si… _'Irréel. Ouais, c'était le mot juste.'_ pensa Ed, pendant qu'il défaisait son sac, _' J'ai presque peur de m'endormir…Je ne voudrais pas me réveiller, demain, et découvrir que tout était juste une illusion…'_

Non, cela ne pouvait pas…Le destin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel, bon sang ! Après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés pour réouvrir la Porte, leurs souffrances incalculables et les sacrifices…Ce serait à l'encontre de l'Echange Equivalent, si leur retour à la maison était juste un rêve !

" Niisan ? Tu dors ?" demanda Alphonse après un moment, depuis le lit parallèle au sien, interrompant le train de ses pensées,

Mais c'était quoi cette question ? Si quelqu'un dort, il ne répond pas ! " Pas encore, Al…"

" Tu as peur, toi aussi ?"

Ed sourit. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur. Après toutes les fois où il avait risqué de le perdre…Il doutait de tout. Mais maintenant, il avait un frère inquiet à calmer. " Nan, je vais bien…C'est juste…J'ai encore du mal à y croire."

" Hm…" le garçon aux yeux de sable égara son regard sur le plafond.

" Hé, hé, Al..." appela Edward, lui offrant sa main mécanique, " Donne-moi ta main."

Al prit la main d'acier de son frère, sentant un léger frisson au contact du métal froid. " Tu vois… je suis toujours aussi désolé, pour… pour…" il ne finit même pas sa phrase.

" T'inquiète pas, Al. " dit Edward, en souriant. " Ce sont juste deux membres. Ils sont plutôt une part de moi maintenant. De plus, je ne vais pas encore te risquer pour un simple bras ou une jambe."

Silence. Relaxant, silence tranquille.

" Dormons maintenant, Al."

" Ok…'nuit, Niisan !"

" Bonne nuit frangin."

Edward réfléchit encore pendant un moment. A propos de quoi ? Et bien, un million de choses. Il était si confus…La maison. _' Je ne peux toujours pas y croire…'_ se dit-il, caressant les doigts de son frère, qui tenait toujours sa main malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà perdu connaissance, peut-être à cause de trop d'émotions. _' Il était vraiment sur le point de craquer…'_ En fait, il était sur le point de perdre connaissance aussi…Mais, Dieu sait pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Pas seulement à cause de la confusion et de tout le reste…Il se sentait comme…observé. Oui, il avait vraiment la sensation que quelqu'un le regardait.

En effet, dehors à la fenêtre, on pouvait voir un palmier assis sur une branche d'un des nombreux arbres (peut-être trop…avez-vous déjà remarqué comme, dans chaque épisode il y a un arbre ou quelque chose d'autre d'où Envy peut les espionner ?) à l'extérieur du Quartier général….Et si vous faisiez plus attention, vous pouviez remarquer que le dit palmier n'était pas vraiment un arbre mais un gars qui ressemblait à la plante. _'Ouais…fais de beaux rêves, O'Chibisan ! Demain, tu auras une merveilleuse surprise'_ pensa-t-il, avec toujours un sourire en coin.

* * *

Chapitre 1 terminé.

Alors vous avez aimé ?

Je continue à traduire ou pas ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

Poutous

Kiki


	2. Joyeuse Saint Valentin, O Chibisan !

Titre : Malefactor.

Auteur : Aarien-sama

Traductrice : Magical Girl Kiki

"_**Connaissez-vous la définition exacte de 'démence' ? Continuer à faire la même chose encore et encore, et espérer un résultat différent."**_

* * *

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review. 

Je crois avoir répondu à tous ceux qui étaient inscrits (si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le reprocher) et il me reste donc les anonymes.

Alors Merci à

Lalala, Kiku-chan, Itemi-chan, Céli-chan, Une grand fana.

Gros poutous et rendez-vous à tous à la fin de ce chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Joyeuse Saint Valentin, O Chibisan ! 

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment et la lumière du jour faisait d'étranges reflets sur les cheveux dorés du garçon, qui de toute façon ne semblait pas réagir à la chaleur du matin d'hiver sur son visage à travers la fenêtre…

" Niisan ! Réveille-toi !"

' _Qu- tu plaisantes, là ? Je veux dormir !!!'_

" Hum, veuxpasAls'teplaîtencorecinqminutes !"

" Maintenant, maintenant" appela le petit frère, tirant le drap loin de lui, faisant par conséquence se rouler en boule 'Niisan' à cause du froid soudain, " Lève-toi et habille-toi ! Le colonel veut nous parler !"

'_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?'_ c'était un enfer comme retour à la maison, c'est sûr ! " Ok, ok, je suis réveillé…"

Al était déjà debout et prêt à partir, pendant que Ed arrangeait toujours le désordre complexe qu'était ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval et attrapait des vêtements…oh, regardez. Un pantalon en cuir noir et une veste noire. Quelle coïncidence !

Alphonse sourit, ce genre de vêtements lui rappelait le 'bon vieux temps' et le garçon commença à regarder autour avec ce joyeux visage…jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelque chose qui n'était pas dans la pièce avant….

Non, ce n'était pas un étrange palmier, comme quelqu'un pourrait le penser à cet instant ! C'était juste une boite, une petite boite en fait. Avec un ruban rouge la gardant fermée et quelque chose écrit sur le coté : " Pour Chibisan".

L'expression de Al pouvait être comparé à celle d'un cannibale devant un jeu de fourchettes.

Oò "Niisan ? Quel jour sommes-nous ???"

" Hum…le 14, si je ne me trompe pas…" un bref instant de réflexion interrompit la voix de Ed " ouais, ouais, le 14. "

Alphonse s'étouffa presque dans un rire. " Ah, alors c'est la saint Valentin !"

" Et quoi ? " demanda l'autre, " Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" ajouta-t-il, se retournant…

…remarquant la boite. Et ce qui était écrit dessus. " Al…les frères ne se font pas de cadeaux de saint Valentin…de plus, avec le surnom bizarre ? " -.-

" NANI ?!?!? Hé, je le sais ! Ce n'est pas de moi !" cracha Al, secouant la tête. " Je l'ai juste trouvé là-bas, sur l'appui de fenêtre !"

Maintenant c'était le tour de Ed d'avoir le visage confus.

" Sur l'appui de fenêtre ? O.o Comment diable est-il arrivé là ?"

" Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là avec un point d'interrogation à la place de mon cerveau !" gémit le petit frère, soupirant à la fin de sa phrase. " Peut-être que c'est une de tes fans secrètes !"

Edward attrapa la boite et, hésitant, il l'ouvrit. Elle contenait les choses classiques que les cadeaux de saint Valentin contiennent. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi…" dit l'alchimiste, " Mais une fan qui peut placer une boite sur l'appui d'une fenêtre au deuxième étage sans être remarquée semble plutôt effrayant…"

De toute façon, les garçons décidèrent de ne pas s'en inquiéter et d'aller parler au colonel. Passant sous silence les remarques sarcastiques que Mustang fit, en voyant la boite que portait Edward, la raison de la convocation était :

" Alors, Fullmetal….Veux-tu encore être un Alchimiste d'Etat ?"

Edward ne savait en fait pas quoi répondre. Avec la mort de King Bradley, qui s'était révélé être un Homonculus, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans l'armée et maintenant, c'était une époque où les soldats n'étaient plus "des chiens" et les Alchimistes d'Etat n'étaient pas "des démons" ou des " assassins"…Mais… Ed n'avait plus vraiment une raison de rester dans l'armée.

A moins que…

' _Les alchimistes existent parce qu'ils doivent aider les gens…Bien sûr, je pourrais faire ça même sans être un Alchimiste d'Etat, mais…'_ Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Wrath n'était pas le seul Homonculus vivant qu'il restait comme Mustang avait dit…Il y en avait un autre, même s'il était peut-être introuvable…_' Il a été transmuté dans la Porte, mais….Et s'il en revenait ?...Envy….'_ Le péché de son père, tombé sur lui. Celui dont la soif de vengeance- Edward en était sûr- n'était pas encore calmée. Et seulement en faisant partie de l'armée, il pourrait trouver ce psychopathe et mettre un terme à leur guerre personnelle. Une fois pour toutes.

" Alors ?" Le colonel fit revenir Ed du fil de ses pensées, brisant le silence dans lequel il avait plongé toute la pièce, " Puis-je continuer à t'appeler Fullmetal ?"

Edward resta silencieux pendant un autre moment, fixant son poing droit serré. Puis il leva les yeux, mettant son sourire de dédain légendaire et dit " J'aime ce son lourd. Je serai honoré d'avoir ce nom."

Mustang sourit en coin d'une façon qui avait l'air de hurler " Je le sais parfaitement !" et, vraiment, il le savait. En effet, il avait préparé quelque chose qu'il envoya à Ed.

Edward attrapa la montre d'argent juste à temps pour éviter d'être frappé par elle.

" Tu auras besoin de ça." dit le colonel, souriant toujours en coin.

" Merci." Vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Al les regardait, couinant presque…S'il avait eu du pop-corn et des serviettes, il aurait eu l'air d'une écolière dans un cinéma…mais l'un d'eux aurait ruiné le moment. Il en était persuadé. Edward et le colonel ne pouvaient réussir à rester calmes plus de 3 minutes sans se disputer. Après un bref silence, en effet, Ed demanda : " Alors, puis-je partir, maintenant, ou vous avez déjà du travail pour moi, Colonel Mustang ?"

Roy secoua la tête. " Nan, tu es libre pour l'instant…jusqu'au moment où quelque chose d'étrange arrivera et tu devras enquêter dessus." -S'il vous plaît, notez qu'il insinuait indirectement que quelque chose allait leur arriver.-

Un salut et un au revoir terminèrent la conversation de toute façon.

" Ah, bon sang !" cira Ed au hasard, fermant la porte derrière lui – avec toute la 'grâce' de son automail- " Si c'était tout, il aurait pu nous laisser dormir un peu plus !" -.-

Alphonse tapota son frère sur l'épaule. " Ouais, je suis content d'être de retour, aussi !"

Cela aurait été un commentaire inapproprié si Al ne savait pas, après tout, que Ed était heureux… Ils avaient été éloignés pendant si longtemps et avaient eu tant de mésaventures, que chaque petite chose concernant la maison était une bonne chose. Même le sourire sarcastique du colonel et sa tendance sadique à les appeler tôt le matin.

' _Ok, peut-être __presque__ chaque chose..'_ pensa-t-il, après avoir vu l'appui de fenêtre, _' Ce genre de chose n'est définitivement__ pas__ bon.' _

Edward ne s'était pas encore tourné, il s'arrêta un moment pour s'étirer un peu, " Niissan…" appela Al, tirant sa veste.

"Ouais ?"

" Tu avais raison…" L'autre main du garçon était pointée sur l'appui de fenêtre, " C'est effrayant !"…Sur le-dit appui de fenêtre, il y avait une autre boite, légèrement plus grande que la première, avec la même chose écrite dessus.

Ed leva sa main de métal jusqu'à sa tête, se frottant les yeux. C'était la seconde fois déjà qu'il se posait cette question : _' Dieu, si tu existes…pourquoi tu me hais AUTANT ?!?'_

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et prit la boite rouge dans ses mains. " C'est lourd…" dit-il " Et on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de mouillé dedans…"

" Ah-bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" balbutia Al " Ca,- ça ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul…"

Ed soupira profondément. " D'accord." Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait contenir de si abominable ? L'alchimiste attrapa l'une des extrémités du ruban et tire dessus, puis ouvrit la boite et…

" HAAAAAAAARGH !!!!" résonna dans tous les couloirs du dortoir.

Dans la boite, il y avait un cœur. Un vrai. Et beaucoup de sang. Le cri de Ed alarma Havoc et Fuery, qui étaient dans les alentours immédiats et vinrent l'aider.

Quand les deux soldats entrèrent dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Edward assis sur le sol, la boite devant lui, des tâches de sang ici et là renversé d'elle pendant la chute. L'alchimiste – le blâmeriez-vous ? – était l'image même du choc pendant que Al… Il était appuyé contre la porte la plus proche, couvrant ses yeux des deux mains.

" Vérifiez toute la zone autour du bâtiment, si ça a été amené ici il y a quelques minutes, la personne qui l'a fait pourrait toujours être à coté !" ordonna Mustang, quand ils l'appelèrent à l'aide, ils étaient toujours tous dans la chambre et Ed essaya de se donner une contenance avant de jeter un second coup d'œil furtif dans la boite…

…Outre le cœur, il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à une lettre. C'était évidement tâché de sang, mais cela avait été posé verticalement, alors c'était encore lisible. Edward l'ouvrit et lut.

" Colonel, retirez votre ordre." dit-il,

" Fullmetal, mais b–"

" RAPPELEZ VOS HOMMES OU CELA SIGNIFIE LEUR MORT !!!"

Roy soupira. Vous voyez ? Il était ici depuis tout juste un jour et des choses étranges commençaient déjà à arriver. " Hawkeye, dépêchez-vous et rappelez-les."

Le lieutenant le fit rapidement, puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas encore hors de l'étage. Quand elle revint, Mustang se calma et demanda : "Alors…qu'est-ce qui est derrière la porte numéro 3 ?"

" Votre réponse est là." Ed tendit le papier à Mustang, réalisant l'erreur fatale seulement après qu'il le lise à voix haute.

La lettre disait :

_Mon doux petit Edokun, joyeuse saint Valentin. Tu as brisé mon coeur quand j'ai été laissé seul de ce coté, mais regarde ! Mon nouveau n'est pas mignon ? Je te le donne, tu l'aimes ? XD_

_De toute façon, maintenant que tu es de retour…nous aurons beaucoup d'amusement, tu verras !_

_Mes meilleures salutations, ton psychopathe personnel._

_P.S. si tu te demandes qui est la victime, va à la boutique de fleurs en bas de la rue face au Qg. Tu la trouveras dans l'entrée. Il y a aussi un autre cadeau pour mon Chibi._

Edward couvrit son visage des deux mains._' Pourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoipourquoi oh pourquoi suis-je un tel IDIOT ?!?'_

Le visage de Alphonse était…un énorme point d'interrogation, Havoc et Fuery se regardaient essayant de ne pas rire, après tout, c'était une horrible situation…Riza elle-même était un peu confuse…pendant que ce bâtard, Mustang…il souriant déjà en coin de satisfaction et était prêt à tirer.

" Et bien, Fullmetal…Je dois dire que c'est vraiment…grotesque pour un cadeau de saint Valentin… " suivit juste après son sourire en coin, " La prochaine fois que tu verras ton amoureux, peux-tu lui dire qu'un bouquet de fleurs était suffisant ?"

Edward tourna au rouge vif, premièrement pour l'embarras, puis pour la colère. Mustang avait déjà dit "dis-LUI" ! SANS savoir la moindre chose ! " MAIS QU'ESSAYEZ-VOUS D'INSINUER, ESPECE DE BÂTARD ?!?" Il essaya d'attaquer Roy mais Al, Havoc et Fuery le retinrent…et les trois étaient à peine suffisants.

" Je pense que tu réagis de façon excessive….Si tu m'as empêché de les envoyer dehors, alors tu sais qui est le mystérieux expéditeur…non ?" Son visage "Oh-je-suis-un-bâtard-si-sexy" n'avait pas encore changé, pendant que Riza secouait la tête, pensant _'Comment peuvent-ils oublier l'essentiel dans ceci?'_

" MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST SUPPOSE VOULOIR DIRE ???" après cette dernière répartie, cependant, le jeune alchimiste se calma, voyant le visage du colonel devenir sérieux alors qu'il disait :" Ok, assez de plaisanteries, Fullmetal…Si tu sais qui est derrière tout ça, ce sera plus facile pour nous tous de le trouver."

" Le colonel a raison, Niisan…" dit Al, en le relâchant,

Edward hocha la tête, puis il laissa échapper un soupir de ses lèvres, perdant son regard sur le sol.

" Envy."

" Envy ?" répéta Mustang, n'ayant jamais avant vu le palmier de sa vie,

" C'est un Homonculus, il peut changer de forme comme il veut et il était-" commença à expliquer Al, mais son frère l'interrompit, résumant le concept :

" C'est juste un bâtard de palmier, psychotique, mégalomaniaque, obsédé et totalement fou !" dit-il…

…Offrant, de cette façon, un flanc ouvert aux commentaires de Mustang : " Voyons, Fullmetal…Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi de la personne qui t'a donné un tel cadeau…"

" Arrêterez-vous ça, déjà ? N'aviez-vous pas dit 'assez avec les blagues' ?" -.- pour certaines raisons, les remarques du colonel devenaient de plus en plus embarrassantes, aux oreilles de Ed, " il est après moi parce qu'il veux se venger à propos d'une très longues histoire que je ne prendrai pas la peine de raconter…Probablement que, me voir de nouveau dans ce monde a réveillé son esprit malfaisant, alors il a utilisé la fête pour faire cette scène dégoûtante et me faire presque m'évanouir…Il est probablement en train de se fendre la poire et je peux parier que ce n'est pas encore fini…"

' _Tu n'as pas idée comme tu as raison, O Chibisan…'_ dit avec un sourire grimaçant une silhouette espionne cachée quelque part. _'Tu n'en as pas idée…'_

" Bon…maintenant la seule chose à faire est d'aller voir la victime, Niisan…" Al changea clairement de sujet pour éviter plus de bagarre entre son frère et le colonel,

" Hm…"

" Vous envisagez, vous deux, d'y aller seuls ?" cela n'avait pas d'importance de quoi elle avait l'air, Riza avait un fort instinct maternel,

Edward soupira et s'étira." Ouais, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. La cible du palmier, c'est seulement moi, alors il n'y a pas besoin d'impliquer d'autres personnes…Je ne veux pas avoir la mort des gens sur la conscience !" Le jeune alchimiste prit ensuite le papier des mains de Mustang et le fourra dans sa poche, " Allons-y, Al…plus nous restons là, plus il s'éloigne !"

Regardant les garçons partir, Mustang secoua la tête et pensa :_' Et bien, ces deux là sont une usine à problèmes…Hé, je suis content que tu sois de retour Fullmetal. Tout devenait trop calme.'_

* * *

A SUIVRE. 

Alors ?

Comment avez-vous trouvé le petit cadeau d'Envy ?

Pervers et psychopathe comme on l'aime…du moins c'est mon avis !

Quel est le votre ? Tous à vos claviers !

Kiki


	3. Envy

Titre : Malefactor.

Auteur : Aarien-sama

Traductrice : Magical Girl Kiki.

Les avertissements et le disclamer du premier chapitre sont toujours valables.

* * *

Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Mais au cas où j'en aurais oublié...

Toutes mes excuses et un immense merci à tous pour votre soutien.

Nanamy; Sabine02; Yuitsu; Shika; Une grande fana; Mouistiqua; Piratesheep; Les Hime; Yorii-chan; Makashi60; Ayumi16; Youckou; FelineElric; Hoshi-uchiwa; Asuka Tanku; Evernight0127.

Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que l'histoire et ma traduction ne vous décevront pas.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Envy.

" Niisan…je peux te demander quelque chose…sans que tu t'énerves ?" dit Al pendant qu'il marchait avec son frère vers le lieu où une femme morte était supposée être. " Pourquoi as-tu…gardé la lettre ?"

Edward se figea brusquement. _'Bonne question'_. Mais il devait y avoir une raison. Il n'aurait jamais gardé quelque chose venant d'Envy juste pour s'amuser. " Et bien, je…" un bref moment de réflexion, " Ouais, ça pourrait être une de ses étranges charades, et peut-être que si nous ne gardons pas tout ce qu'il dit avec nous, nous ne serions pas capable de le trouver…"

Edward essayait si fort de satisfaire son frère et lui-même avec cette explication, même si ce n'était pas aussi bien…Ils préférèrent ne pas penser à ça, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la 'scène du crime'.

Ed soupira. " Prêt pour le spectacle dégoûtant ?"

Al déglutit." O-oui. Ouvre la porte, Niisan."

Ils trouvèrent une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans, son corps presque complètement vidé de son sang, un trou où son cœur aurait dû être et des traces de sang plus ou moins partout, même si sur le mur devant eux, elles étaient arrangées de façon cohérente en une écriture.

_Retrouve-moi où_

_Nous nous sommes rencontrés_

_Pour la première fois...O'Chibisan !_

Alphonse devint d'abord bleu, puis son visage prit une teinte vert métallisé, mais il essaya de ne pas être malade et se concentra sur ne pas regarder la pénible scène. Même en faisant ça, il parvint juste à balbutier :" Niisan...?"

Edward regarda le mur pendant un moment, mais c'était comme si son regard dépassait ça et était perdu. '_Espèce de bâtard_…' Il ferma les yeux." Al !"

"Huh ?"

" Le 5ème Laboratoire."

Le petit frère n'eut presque pas le temps de l'entendre, que Ed attrapait immédiatement son bras et sortait avec lui :

" Il est là-bas, Al ! J'en suis sûr !"

" M-mais cette femme ! Tout le désordre à l'intérieur ! Tu ne veux pas laisser tout ça comme ça, non ?" demanda Alphonse perplexe.

" Nous demanderons au colonel de s'en occuper, nous n'avons pas le temps, maintenant ! Il enverra quelqu'un qui en aura !"

Ce qui restait du 5ème Laboratoire était un bâtiment en ruine, à moitié détruit par la bataille qui avait eu lieu il y a longtemps et que Ed ne se rappelait encore que trop bien.

" Niisan, j'ai peur…Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura, dedans ?"

" Il n'y a qu'une façon de le découvrir.." dit le plus âgé, entrant suivi par le plus jeune frère.

Edward se sentait si étrange, marchant à travers le laboratoire, dans les couloirs qui menaient au hall où il y avait les cercles de transmutation et où – il pouvait le dire à coup sûr- Envy les attendait…La sensation qu'il avait était presque impossible à interpréter…Un étrange nœud dans sa gorge et quelque chose qui tournait là où devrait être son diaphragme…Cela ressemblait presque à …_'de la nostalgie ?!? Pas moyen…Même __ça__ m'aurait manqué, outre le fait de voir à nouveau mes amis ?'_ Trouvons une meilleure définition de 'ça'. _'Être impliqué dans des spirales de mort et de folie par un maniaque délirant ?'_

" Que dirait Heidrichsan, s'il me voyait maintenant ?" se dit-il,

" Que tu cherches les ennuis, voilà ce qu'il dirait !" commenta Al, en tapotant l'épaule métallique de son frère, "Est-ce que…il te manque ?"

Ed s'arrêta. " Et bien…" il se perdit parmi ses souvenirs. Il pensa au frêle Hollandais qu'il avait rencontré de l'autre coté de la Porte…Il avait décidé de rester avec lui, puisqu'il ressemblait tant à son frère…et tout cela avait fini dans un absurde kaléidoscope de luttes et le gentil Heidrichkun avait fini tué par les nazis. _'Au moins, maintenant il repose en paix…et il n'est plus malade.'_ Il se sentait vraiment mal à propos de ça…La dernière chose que son ami avait dit avant d'être tué était " Ne m'oublie pas."

" Et bien…" reprit-il, recommençant aussi à marcher, " Un peu. Il était si do-heu, gentil…"

Al cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis il sourit légèrement d'un air satisfait. " Tu l'aimais bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

" AL !!!"

" Allez…tu peux le dire à ton petit frère…" c'était évident, même un abruti aurait pu le voir, " Dis moi, je suis curieux ! Tu l'as déjà embrassé ?" Son sourire grandissant d'une façon dont personne n'aurait imaginer Al être capable. " Ou quelque chose de pire ?"

Ed haleta. " Je N'AI jamais fait…des choses avec lui !!! Bon sang, il était ta copie conforme !" cria-t-il. " Comment pouvais-je faire des choses avec quelqu'un qui ressemblait à mon frère ??" mais quand les souvenirs refirent surface, l'alchimiste rougit et regarda ailleurs que sur le-dit petit frère, " Bien que je …doive admettre…que le fait de s'embrasser arrivait…parfois.."

"Ha ! J'en étais sûr !" ricana Al pendant qu'il parlait…bien que son frère se parla ensuite à lui-même de nouveau…

" Et je dois dire…il n'y a rien de tel que le baiser d'un Hollandais aux lèvres douces…" Ed réalisa ce qui était sortit de sa bouche avec quelques secondes de retard, alors il la recouvrit trop tard. Al le regardait maintenant avec confusion.

' _Merde !'_ pensa-t-il, rougissant de nouveau. " Ok, ça suffit avec ça, la pièce que nous cherchons n'est pas loin !"

' _Oooh…'_ La silhouette qui les espionnait dans l'obscurité grimaça. _' On dirait que Chibisan s'est bien amusé avec ce Hollandais, hein ?'_ Il l'avait vu une fois, _' Intéressant…Voilà un changement de plan !'_ et avec une nouvelle idée excitante et malfaisante dans sa petite tête en forme de palmier, Envy courut à cette fameuse pièce, afin d'y être avant les Elric.

Cette pièce était presque totalement détruite. Le plafond manquait à moitié, les murs en verre qui auraient dû contenir l'eau rouge étaient totalement brisés, le réseau d'alchimie sur le sol presque complètement effacé par le temps…et quelqu'un, au centre de la pièce, qui n'était pas vraiment celui que Edward attendait.

" Edwardsan…"

S'il s'était concentré assez pour faire un raisonnement logique, Ed aurait immédiatement vu le piège…Mais raisonner n'était pas exactement la première chose sur la liste du cerveau de l'alchimiste quand les émotions entraient en jeu…C'était son ami hollandais…blessé, saignant, avec ses vêtements déchirés.

" Al...phonse…Heidrich ?!?" Ed et Al étaient tous les deux paralysés.

Al savait que quelque chose n'allait pas : il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître Heidrichkun, parce que la première, dernière et unique fois qu'il l'avait vu, le Hollandais était allongé sur le sol avec un TROU dans la POITRINE ! Mais les capacités logiques de Ed avaient été temporairement annihilées, alors il agit plus par simple impulsion : il courut vers le garçon devant lui, le couvrit de son manteau marron et le prit dans ses bras.

" Ca ne peut pas être…" murmura-t-il, " tu es…tu étais…mort…"

" Est-ce tout ce que tu as à dire, après que j'ai passé la Porte pour toi ?" répondit l'autre, fixant ses yeux dans ceux dorés de Ed…

" Alphonse…Tu…Tu n'es pas…" L'alchimiste était vraiment paniqué, pendant qu'il tenait plus fort le garçon dans ses bras…lequel, de son coté, commença à pencher le visage de plus en plus près de celui d'Edward…

Après quelques secondes de panique et de rougissement, Ed poussa soudain le Hollandais loin de lui, également aidé par Al qui cria :" Niisan !!! Ce n'est pas Heidrichsan ! Ce type est mort et les morts NE PEUVENT REVENIR À LA VIE !!!!"

L'alchimiste regardait maintenant son opposant avec colère, avec une attitude de combat et prêt à attaquer.

" Quoi ?" dit la silhouette, pendant que ses yeux passaient du bleu lumineux à l'améthyste. " Tu ne veux plus me tenir ?" sa voix changeait aussi…devenant de plus en plus aigue, " Et je pensais que ça aurait été plaisant, puisque tu as dit quelque chose à propos des Hollandais aux lèvres douces…" jusqu'à ce que, des orteils à la tête, l'apparence de cette personne change, et maintenant Edward reconnaissait clairement un Envy souriant en coin.

" T'es juste un bâtard malade !!!" Le Fullmetal claqua ses mains et avec sa lame caractéristique attaqua l'Homonculus, qui était si foutument rapide…comme au bon vieux temps…

" Ca alors, le minus veut un combat !!!" commenta-t-il, entre une esquive et un coup,

"Tu te souviens ? J'ai dit quelque chose de similaire, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois…"

" Ne m'appelle pas petit !!!" grogna Ed, pendant qu'il continuer à se battre, " Et c'était pour quoi, hein ? Mon palmier devient tout émotif parce qu'il me revoit ? Je suis SI flatté !" ajouta-t-il pendant qu'un coup de poing bien placé dans l'estomac d'Envy obtenait un " Argh— Tu t'es amélioré, O'Chibisan…"

" De toute façon…" le palmier réagit rapidement et envoya violement son genou dans le sternum de Ed, " Je ne devenais pas émotif…" dit-il, pendant que l'alchimiste faisait un bruyant ' Thud' sur le sol, son corps haletant violement. " C'était une simple constatation."

Voyant son frère en danger, Al sortit de la stupeur dans laquelle il était tombé plus tôt, et courut aider Ed : il claqua ses mains, aussi, unifiant les cercles qu'il avait sur les gants et se prépara à transmuter…Le visage souffrant de son frère ?!?

" Allez, fais-le, voyons ce qui en sort !" Envy avait interposé Ed entre Alphonse et lui, gardant le frère le plus âgé avec les mains derrière son dos, le tenant avec une de siennes, puis avec l'autre main, le péché attrapa le poing de Al et mit le garçon à genoux avec un coup de pied sur le coté de la jambe….Avant que Al puisse se débarrasser du choc d'avoir presque tué son frère, ou que Ed puisse crier "Al !!" en le voyant au sol, Envy lâcha les mains d'Edward et utilisant Al comme support, il sauta par-dessus les deux, atterrissant derrière le petit frère et attrapant ses deux bras, que le péché obligea à croiser derrière son dos. " Là. Bien mieux."

Edward cracha du sang qu'il avait encore dans la bouche depuis un coup dans la mâchoire, puis grogna : " Laisse partir mon petit frère !!!"

" Ouais, que vous m'attaquiez tous les deux à nouveau !" répliqua le palmier, reculant pendant qu'il tenait toujours son otage, " Je ne suis pas AUSSI stupide, Chibisan…"

Traînant Al avec lui, Envy avança jusqu'à la sortie, où il décida d'assommer le petit avorton ennuyeux et se débattant, le mit sur son épaule et annonça : " Tu veux retrouver ton frère ? Viens et prends-le !"

" Où ?"

" Oh, je suis persuadé que tu sais où…" ce fut la dernière chose dite par la silhouette androgyne, alors qu'il disparaissait dans les ténèbres.

Edward fixa le vide pendant un moment. _' Je le sais __vraiment__ ?'_ il essaya de s'élancer et suivre le péché, malgré la douleur et la fatigue, mais c'était trop tard et l'alchimiste se retrouva seul, hors du bâtiment en ruine, dans le froid. _' Bon sang ! Où je vais maintenant ?!?'_ Ed frappa le sol de frustration mais ensuite revint rationnellement sur ses actions de la dernière heure_. ' Attendez…j'ai…j'ai ENLACE ENVY, et nous sommes restés comme ça pendant presque deux minutes…et il…il a presque…'_ C'en était vraiment trop, " TU VA PAYER POUR CA, ESPECE DE MAUDIT PALMIER !!!"

Le vent froid rappela à Edward qu'il avait aussi donné son manteau marron au péché, et que le péché l'avait joyeusement volé… Etant le 14 février, l'air rafraîchit littéralement sa tête. " Bon, voyons…"

Il recommença à penser sérieusement à son petit frère après cette petite distraction. _' Où un palmier psychotique amène un otage ? Uhm…il y avait ce lieu…où ils ont tué Marcoh…oui ! Il doit être là !'_

Immédiatement après, le garçon courait vers un autre lieu où avaient été préparés de multiples morts…Ed s'arrêta à l'entrée…est-ce le soir tombant, les ténèbres grandissantes du lieu, ou simplement les souvenirs…mais toute la situation avait l'air complètement effrayante !

' _Oh, ça va être AMUSANT !!!'_ pensa l'Homonculus, pendant qu'il attachait Al comme un joli petit ver, _' Mmmm…il manque encore quelque chose…'_ se dit-il, boutonnant le manteau du Chibi sur son corps, _' Mais quoi ? Je devrais être satisfait… je lui ai donné la chair de poule avec le cœur en boîte, je l'ai fait paniquer avec le Hollandais, puis je lui ai donné le désespoir en prenant son petit frère…Quand il viendra, il voudra sûrement se battre parce qu'il est stupide et il ne prendra pas en considération ses blessures et le froid…Alors je les battrai comme des merdes et je les laisserai là…'_ C'était parfaitement sensé pour le péché, il aurait tué le gamin un jour ou l'autre, c'était toujours trop tôt, mais…_' Ce n'est pas assez ? Hm… que pourrais-je faire, au lieu de les laisser là ?' _

Il s'assit confortablement sur le dos de Al, essayant de trouver quelque chose.

" Hé !!! Dégage !!!"

" Hein ?"

Le garçon commença à s'agiter, haletant. " Dégage ! Bon sang, tu m'écrases la colonne !!! DEGAGE !!!"

" Oh, pardon PETIT FRERE…" l'Homonculus ronronna presque, frappant le flanc de Al avec son talon, " J'était tellement habitué à ce que tu sois une boite en fer blanc vide que je n'y ai pas pensé…"

Mais…

' _Ce n'est pas drôle avec lui…'_ Envy réalisa avoir une préférence particulière pour Chibisan…Peut-être parce que le Chibi réagissait toujours excessivement…_' Pourquoi, OUAIS !!! Quelle fin malfaisante pour ma fête de bienvenue…les séparer…J'aime TANT ça !!!'_

" Envy !!!" La voix du Chibi d'acier augmenta le rictus d'Envy. " Sors, espèce de bâtard !!!Où tu es putain ?!?"

Heureux comme un enfant le jour de son anniversaire, il cria en retour : " Suis ma voix, O' Chibisaaan !" Le péché ne se soucia même pas de cacher Al, pendant qu'il se levait et continuait d'appeler " O'Chibisaaan" avec une voix qui, pour Alphonse résonnait comme celle d'un pute…non pas qu'il en avait jamais entendu une mais…il était définitivement clair que Envy jouait et s'amusait beaucoup…

La porte de la pièce cassa bientôt et Edward apparut, sautant déjà sur Envy et essayant de lui casser la figure…Il allait donner un coup de poing au péché droit dans le visage avec son auto-mail, mais il réalisa que l'exposition prolongée au froid avait plutôt gelé les jonctions entre le métal et la chair, alors… Il n'eut pas la mobilité qu'il aurait dû avoir, mais il y pensa seulement après avoir essayé de frapper…En fait le mouvement plutôt désagréable fit saigner son dos là où la chair rencontrait le métal.

" Niisan !!!" Al essaya d'aller vers son frère, mais…il était attaché des épaules aux hanches, alors comment était-il supposé bouger ?

Envy prit son temps pour apprécier le visage douloureux de Edward et son "Nghhh !!!!Putain --" alors qu'il fermait les yeux essayant de ne pas lâcher le râle… Puis le garçon aux cheveux verts tira avantage de ces secondes pour se retourner et clouer le Chibi au sol, demandant sarcastiquement : " Il fait froid aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je te réchauffes, Chibisan ??"

Edward jura plusieurs fois, se débattant avec la moindre petite force qu'il lui restait,

" Laisse partir mon frère, espèce de bâtard !!!"

" Hm…non, je ne pense pas que je le ferai." Répliqua calmement Envy, se penchant pour ronronner aux oreilles de Ed.

" Où est ma vengeance, si je le fais ?"

Edward le regarda, la colère brûlant dans ses yeux dorés. " Toujours affamé de notre sang ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas haleter, " Bon, prends-moi à sa place. Utilise-moi pour libérer ta colère."

' _Je SAVAIS que tu te laisserais prendre par ça !!! Comme j'aime ta prévisibilité, O' Chibisan !_' Envy n'autorisa pas Ed à voir son enthousiasme, pendant qu'il demandait de façon indifférente " Te prendre, tu dit ?"

" Tu l'as eu…pendant presque un… jour entier…" l'alchimiste ne pouvait maintenant s'empêcher d'haleter, il était complètement à cours d'énergie, "Quelle meilleure…vengeance que de…nous séparer ? Puis il viens demain…et découvre que tu m'as passé à tabac…. Et que j'ai…été…battu…Echange Equivalent…"

" Niisan !!!Tu as perdu l'esprit ?!?" Al recommença à s'agiter… sans aucun résultat, " C'est la seule solution, Al !" répliqua Ed, reprenant son souffle quand Envy se leva de sur lui pour aller près de Alphonse…

" Maintenant, écoute, 'frangin'…Je vais te détacher, mais n'essaye rien ou je saute sur ton Niisan adoré et je lui coupe la gorge plus vite que tu peux dire "Bordel de merde…" menaça-t-il, " SI tu pouvais jamais dire le mot 'merde', de toute façon…compris ?

Al lui lança seulement un regard furieux. Envy le frappa et, puis il attrapa son cou. " Com-pris ?" répéta-t-il lentement,

" Ou-ouais…"

Le péché transmuta sa main en griffes de chimère et coupa la corde, retenant Al, puis il sauta en arrière au coté d'Edward et pointa les dites griffes sur lui. " Maintenant PARS, petit frère…retrouve ton putain de chemin jusqu'à la maison."

' _Il a même le culot de me taquiner !'_ Al serra ses poings de colère.

" Pars Al…ça va aller" Cracha Ed, " Trouve une excuse…pour Mustang…on se voit demain…"

Hésitant pendant un dernier moment, Alphonse partit finalement, disparaissant derrière la porte. Ed et Envy étaient maintenant…

Seuls.

' _Pourquoi ça m'effraie autant ?!?_' Le jeune alchimiste y pensa encore et encore, pendant qu'il regardait Envy enlever son manteau et commencer à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce, avec les deux mains sur les hanches et son sourire satisfait sur le visage.

" Ne, Chibisan..."

Ed essaya de se lever et de faire comme s'il lui avait encore de la force, balbutiant un " Hmpf…ouais ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre les mots du péché, puisque son esprit devint noir juste après qu'il ait essayé de se lever totalement.

A SUIVRE.


	4. Doux goût de vengeance?

Titre : Malefactor.

Auteur : Aarien-sama

Traductrice : Magical Girl Kiki.

Les avertissements et le disclamer du premier chapitre sont toujours d'actualité.

* * *

Malgré ma longue absence et mon absence de réponse (avec mes plus plates excuses vos reviews m'ont été toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres), j'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à venir lire ce chapitre que vous l'étiez pour le précédent.

Un merci d'une grandeur ineffable à

Sabine02 Asuka Tanku Shika Kiku-chan Thoru78 Evernight0127 Hellsnight Oustiti Yami shino Kiira Konomu-imouto Cainael ainsi que tous les lecteurs anonymes.

* * *

Pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, jevais bientôt essayer de commencer à écrire "La cicatrice dans mon coeur", la suite de ma précédente fiction "Vivre et mourir". Avis aux amateurs!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Doux goût de…vengeance… ?

La première chose que Ed réalisa, quand il commença à retrouver conscience, fut que son auto-mail n'était plus gelé. _' Doit faire quelques heures…',_ la seconde fut qu'il était sur quelque chose de doux. Peut-être un lit. La troisième fut que, bien que ses pieds étaient libres, ses poignets étaient tous les deux attachés au-dessus de sa tête. Avec quelque chose d'élastique, cela ne se détachait pas, pas même avec la force de son bras en métal…Peut-être une sorte de ceinture ou quelque chose en cuir.

Retrouvant aussi la vue et l'ouie, il pensa ' _Ok. Maintenant je suis VRAIMENT dans le pétrin…_' simultanément à la voix qui l'appela en murmurant, non, presque en ronronnant : " O' Chibisaaan…O'Chibisaaaan…"

Ecarquillant les yeux, Edward vit Envy, appuyé contre la porte. Bien que sa vision était toujours un peu brouillée, il pouvait sentir le sourire en coin sur le visage de ce bâtard. L'alchimiste commença à regarder autour de lui.

"Punaise, c'est quoi comme piège, Envy ?" demanda-t-il avec arrogance, " Pourquoi t'embêter à me poser sur un matelas, si tu dois juste me défoncer la gueule ?"

Le palmier prit un bref instant pour faire une grimace perplexe, puis il s'approcha de plus en plus de Ed et s'assit sur le bord du lit, pendant qu'il revenait à son sourire en coin habituel : " Mm, qui sait…" répondit-il, augmentant son rictus, " Peut-être que je suis à cours d'idée…"

S'il avait pu, Edo se serait frappé le front d'une main. _' Pauvre de moi !' _pensa-t-il, secouant la tête et fermant les yeux, _'Ho, ho, attendez ! Maintenant que j'y pense… il m'a fait aller en enfer et en revenir…Que pourrait-il éventuellement faire de pire que me tuer ? Et il l'a déjà fait une fois…_' il rouvrit soudain les yeux, et un sourire bizarre apparut sur son visage._' Ha, ça t'apprendra, bâtard ! Tu es VRAIMENT à cours d'idée !!!' _

" Heu ? Ou tu t'es rappelé quelque chose de drôle ou tu deviens stupide, Chibisan ?" Envy leva un sourcil, " Tu n'es pas en position de rire…"

Le rire du jeune alchimiste sortit tout haut. " Hah…hahahahahahahah…Tu n'as plus d'armes contre moi !!!" explosa-t-il, " Tu ne peux rien faire de pire que ce que tu m'as fait dans le passé !!!" L'homonculus le regarda, sérieusement confus, " Ouais, tu m'as battu, mais maintenant tu n'as rien de spécial à faire, pour compléter ta stupide vengeance ! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi !!"

Cette dernière constatation mit le palmier très en colère. " Tu veux parier, nabot ?!?" déclara-t-il, balançant un coup de poing sur le visage d'Edward, " Tu perdras l'envie de te moquer de moi !!!" continua-t-il , s'asseyant complètement sur le lit, une jambe à gauche et une à droite de la taille du garçon.. " Hein, Edo…Comment on se sent d'être la cause principale de la mort d'un ami ?" demanda-t-il, avec la voix et le visage de Hughes,

" Comme quelqu'un qui a déjà vu ce tour.." l'alchimiste n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner satisfaction,

" Et ton petit frère adoré en train de t'étrangler ?" le palmier était actuellement Alphonse Elric, avec les deux mains sur la gorge d'Edward,

" C'- C'est pathétique !" répliqua Ed,

' _Grr…tu veux jouer au dur, Chibisan ?!?´_ pensa Envy, changeant pour une autre forme…

"Ne serait-il pas humiliant, alors, de mourir avec ton supérieur au-dessus de toi ?" Il portait maintenant les traits du colonel Mustang, " Une honte, n'est-ce pas 'Fullmetal' ?"

" Pouah, plus que n'importe quoi, c'est dégoûtant ! grommela Ed, la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait sur ses genoux était ce bâtard de colonel, " Regarde ça en face, Envy…tes plaisanteries sont inutiles…TU es inutile !!!"

" La ferme !!!" le changeur de forme revint à sa forme habituelle et frappa de nouveau le visage d'Edward,

" Tu es juste une imitation de vie humaine ! Tu es pire que rien !!!"

" Ferme ce clapet !" Des doigts crochus coupèrent légèrement la chemise et la peau de l'alchimiste,

" Tu es une expérience ratée, un hybride ! Ton existence est absurde, ta vengeance est absurde !!!" Il n'y avait pas moyen que Edward renonce à la chance de cracher la vérité au visage de l'Homonculus, peu importe avec quelle force Envy frappait, " Tout est absurde pour toi ! Tu as attendu 400 ans, pour quoi ? Une vengeance qui est vide, stérile et sans aucune valeur !!!"

" ASSEZ !!!" Envy commença à frapper de plus en plus fort, avec des coups de poings, des griffes, n'importe quelles autres formes douloureuses auxquelles il pouvait penser…Ce petit bâtard devait la fermer !!! Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait simplement pas être vrai…Sa vengeance avait de la valeur…Il avait vécu 400 ans de damnation, de souffrance et de rancune…Il avait enfin tué celui qui l'avait condamné à cette existence sans âme...et maintenant, ayant sous la main le fils de ce bâtard – le premier né officiel, celui qui d'une certaine manière avait volé son existence- il était sur le point de finir son travail, et même s'il avait planifié d'attendre d'autres batailles en plus, avant de tuer le morveux…Il le démembrerait ici et maintenant, s'il ne la fermait pas !!!

Et alors il frappa encore, encore et encore…jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ça faisait déjà quelques minutes que le Chibi avait arrêté son harangue.

" Chibisan ?" Il retira ses poings et les regarda. Tâchés de sang. Il haussa les épaules et enleva le sang sans faire attention, se concentrant maintenant sur Ed.

Sa queue de cheval s'était détachée dans une des nombreuses collisions de sa tête avec la tête de lit, alors ses longs cheveux blonds étaient défaits et sauvages, collant ici et là à son visage et son cou, trempés de sueur et de sang. Le visage du garçon était pratiquement un masque de sang, venant des bleus sur ses yeux et ses joues et de sa bouche, à cause des coups au ventre. Sa chemise était en morceaux, avec sa chair, presque occise par les coupures et les bleus.

Sans le réaliser, Envy se perdit dans ses pensées, contemplant son 'chef-d'œuvre'. Après tout, il était un narcissique et comme tous les narcissiques, il aimait les jolies choses. Et le Chibi était une jolie chose, sans aucun doute…Envy était un psychopathe, aussi, alors il n'avait pas à coller à l'idée normale de 'joli'.

'_Si seulement tu pouvais te voir, O'Chibisan…'_

L'Homonculus avança une main, vers le visage d'Ed, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin : il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ce mouvement, et il n'était pas très sûr de quoi faire avec cette main. Après une brève hésitation, il déplaça une mèche de cheveux du visage de l'alchimiste…tournant le mouvement en une légère caresse.

Ecarquillant ses yeux violets de chat, Envy se figea dans cette position, le bout des doigts toujours sur le visage de Edward. La question était inéluctable : _B-B- Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je fais_ ?!?

Mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, et avec la même main, il commença à essuyer le sang du visage du blondinet…._'Non. Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, Putain !!!´_ Mais même les protestations de son esprit se turent quand il toucha nonchalamment les lèvres d'Edward…

' _C'est sûr que tu es doux, Hagane no O'Chibisan…'_ Envy se sourit à lui- même, pensant que son commentaire aurait fait paniqué le Chibi, s'il était conscient…Mais la satisfaction diabolique fut bientôt remplacée par le joyeux petit train de la folie…

' _Ouais…Quelle tache ineffaçable…un baiser d'un Homonculus...'_ pensa-t-il, levant le visage du garçon avec son doigt sous le menton du plus petit, _'Dommage que tu sois inconscient…'_

Ce fut une étrange sensation, pour Envy, croiser ses lèvres froides et mortes avec celles chaudes et douces d'Edo… Bien sûr, en 400 ans de vie il avait fait beaucoup d'…'expériences', mais au diable, s'il avait autorisé une pourriture mortelle à placer un baiser sur ses lèvres….

' _C'est presque…si…bon…'_ le garçon androgyne ferma à moitié les yeux, juste quand Edward ouvrit d'un coup les siens et commença à se débattre quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

" Mhphrf—DEGAGE DE MOI !!!" cria-t-il quand il obtint la liberté de sa bouche…

Ce cri fut la lumière au bout du tunnel d'Envy : _'Alors il y a encore quelque chose que je peux faire en fait pour te torturer…'_ et le fameux sourire en coin réapparut…

" Pourquoi, nabot ? Tu as peur de pouvoir aimer ça, O'Chibisan ?" demanda-t-il, marquant le surnom de l'autre avec un accent doux et sexy,

" QUUOI ?!?" cria l'alchimiste, " LÂCHE-MOI ET JE FERAI DE TOI DE LA BOUILLIE !!!"

" Haaah…Je ne pense pas que je libèrerai de si tôt…" répliqua Envy, gloussant diaboliquement.

" D'un autre coté.. ;" continua-t-il, caressant son visage et son cou pendant qu'il le regardait avec une satisfaction perverse, " Tu as l'air étrangement attirant, attaché et à ma merci…"

Ed frissonna, quand les mains froides d'Envy touchèrent son visage, mais frissonna encore plus quand le péché amena sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille et ronronna : " Prépare- toi…quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne sauras même plus ton nom…"

L'alchimiste était sur le point de dire quelques chose mais ce qui sortit fut seulement un gémissement…Envy mordit légèrement son cou d'une façon vampirique, puis commença à mordiller…Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais…ça envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne de Ed !!!

" Envy…Arrête ça !!!"

" Arrêter ça ?" répéta l'autre, se mettant de nouveau nez à nez avec l'humain, " Je suis juste en train de m'échauffer !" puis il commença à lécher les lèvres d'Edward, essayant de forcer sa bouche à s'ouvrir.

Ed se retrouva bientôt piégé dans un profond baiser, pensant _'Non ! Non ! Non, c'est absurde !!! Je dois faire quelque chose, ce n'est pas ce que je...ahh…'_ il essaya de se concentrer, il ne pouvait simplement pas se le permettre…qui pourrait, avec une silhouette androgyne qui vous embrasse, caresse votre corps et essaye maintenant de vous déshabiller ? _'Hein ?!?'_

Ed réalisa quelque chose d'effrayant : il ne se débattait plus physiquement, malgré le fait qu'Envy était toujours en train de l'embrasser. Il l'embrassait presque en retour…il devait admette que le palmier savait comment faire pour vider l'esprit de quelqu'un…

" T'aime ça, O'Chibisan ?" demanda le péché, glissant un doigt pâle de la poitrine de l'alchimiste jusqu'à sa ceinture,

" Bo…Bon sang…qu'est-ce que CECI est supposé vouloir dire ?"

" Exactement ce que je dis.." répliqua l'autre, mordillant un peu plus le cou du Chibi- il avait trouvé un endroit particulièrement sensible tout de suite au-dessus de l'épaule métallique- pendant qu'il enlevait cette agaçante ceinture du pantalon de cuir de l'alchimiste…" Tu aimes, ça, nabot."

" Bien sûr que NON !!!" cracha Edward, " Tu es fou si tu pense que je -- aah …"

" Tes gémissements te trahissent, demi-portion.." commenta Envy, en souriant.

" Tsk…C'est juste une réaction physique, ça ne…" Ed se sentait clairement rougir, " Ca ne veut pas dire que j'apprécie ça…"

" Vraiment ? Voyons comment réagit ton joli petit corps à mon prochain mouvement…"

--------

" Que veux-tu dire 'demain' ?!?" demanda le colonel, soucieux.

Alphonse emmêlait nerveusement ses doigts et regardait ses pieds, " Oui, monsieur…Il…Je…dois y aller et…heu…le récupérer demain…"

" Attends, laisse moi résumer ça…" Mustang se frotta le visage de façon fatiguée, " L'Homonculus Envy a fui le 5ème Laboratoire il y a quelques heures, vrai ?"

" Vrai."

" Et vous deux avez perdu sa traces. Vrai ?"

" V-vrai."

" Tu es revenu ici, pendant que ton frère est… ?"

Il y avait un trou dans l'histoire. " Quelque part…en train de faire…quelque chose."

Roy secoua la tête. " Al, tu n'es pas un bon menteur. Regarde-moi. Où est-il ?"

Al essaya, mais il ne put soutenir les yeux noirs de Mustang, ils avaient l'air de percer son cerveau. " Je- Je ne sais pas."

Le colonel soupira. " Que s'est-il passé, Alphonse ?"

" Je…ne…sais pas…" C'était en partie vrai...Al ne savait pas ce qui arrivait maintenant à son frère et franchement, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'Envy pouvait faire, " Je… ne…"

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Al ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien !!!" Mustang ne remarqua pas que sa voix devenait plus forte," Parle, garçon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ??? De quoi as-tu si peur ?!?"

" JE NE SAIS PAS !!!" cria le garçon, les deux poings sur la poitrine et des larmes menaçant de remplir ses yeux,

Roy se calma et ferma les yeux. " Très bien, alors. Tu es libre de partir et de prendre du repos. Reviens quand tu auras le cran de demander mon aide."

Al s'enferma dans la chambre d'Edward et la sienne. Il se roula en boule, sur le lit de son frère. " Niisan…" pleura-t-il doucement, " Pourquoi ça arrive ? Nous avions juste réussi à rentrer à la maison…et nous sommes séparés…Pourquoi devons-nous toujours souffrir ???" Echange Equivalent ? Le prix de leur retour était la perte de la paix ? Peut-être, mais ça ne signifiait pas que Edward devait souffrir seul ! _' Et puis, pourquoi Envy a accepté un tel marché ? Sa vengeance parfaite sur Niisan était de me tuer devant lui et le laisser vivre dans le remord…'_ C'était trop de questions et trop d'émotions à s'occuper, et le pauvre garçon s'endormit…

--------

L'alchimiste ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait toujours le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il était fatigué et son corps lui faisait mal partout…Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le faisait se sentir aussi mal…Ce n'était pas la perte de sang, les bleus ou la faiblesse…_' Il a gagné, cette fois aussi…'_ Ed avait terriblement tort quand il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chose que l'Homonculus pouvait utiliser pour le faire se sentir pire que de la merde, humilié et inférieur…définitivement tort.

'_Bâtard…'_

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes. Mais il les ouvrit immédiatement quand l'image d'Envy, tenant ses hanches avec ses mains froides pendant qu'il s'enfonçait violement en…_' Non, non, arrêta ça, Edo !!! Se morfondre à propos de ça ne changera rien.'_

La voix de son ennemi le fit sursauter. " Bonjour, O'Chibisan !"

Il serra les dents quand il vit le péché s'approchant du lit.

" Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te détacher."

" Hein ?"

" Ne te méprend pas, il n'y a aucune façon dont tu puisses t'échapper…mais nous devons bouger…" expliqua le palmier, passant une main parmi ses cheveux arboricoles, " Ton petit frère adoré amènera bientôt les militaires ici…Et je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…"

' _Allez, Ed, tu peux le faire…Au moment même où il te libère, frappe le au sternum et fous le camp d'ici !´_mais le garçon ne sentit pas les liens se desserrer…Ce qu'il sentit fut une légère tension à son épaule droite : Envy enleva son auto-mail, puis le fourra dans son manteau marron, refermant les extrémités comme si c'était une sorte de sac, " Je prendrai le bras métallique, pour l'instant…Mais je ne peux pas laisser d'indices, hein ?"

' _Merde…'_

" Allez, lève tes fesses !"

Ayant seulement un poignet là où avant il y en avait deux, Edward était effectivement capable d'enlever sa main des cordes, alors il se leva…mais retomba rapidement, s'asseyant sur le lit. _´Quelle frustration.´_ Il ne pouvait même pas se lever.

" Et bien, O'Chibisan !" Le péché attacha le poignet de chair de l'alchimiste et ensuite attacha l'autre bout du cuir à sa propre main comme une laisse, " Si j'avais su que tu étais si frêle, je t'aurais juste envoyé un bouquet de rose…"

" Espèce de fils de.--" Edward s'arrêta, cette phrase lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il arrêta de faire attention au lieu où Envy le traînait et s'efforça de se rappeler…jusqu'à ce que le flaskback vienne :

" _Et bien, Fullmetal…Je dois dire que c'est vraiment…grotesque pour un cadeau de saint Valentin…_" La voix sarcastique de Mustang résonna dans sa tête_ " La prochaine fois que tu verras ton amoureux, peux-tu lui dire qu'un bouquet de fleurs suffisait ?"_

Et alors le joyeux petit train de la folie visita aussi le pauvre Hagane no…Le cadeau, les messages, la chasse…puis la…chose…C'était terrifiant, tout cela semblait allait dans le sens de la constatation du colonel !!!_' Gah !´_ pensa-t-il, pendant qu'il se retrouvait dans une cave, avec Envy l'attachant à un tube qui passait à coté et puis à travers le mur, _' Dieu, Dieu, Dieu, maintenant C'EST dégoûtant !!!'_

Mais là ce n'était pas le moment de s'auto exécrer, même s'il nota mentalement qu'il devrait frapper Mustang, dès qu'il serait sorti de cette pagaille. De toute façon…Dur à admettre, Envy avait tout prévu…Al avait trouvé le courage de tout déballer au colonel et maintenant ils venaient le 'sauver'...Il entendit les pas au-dessus d'eux et la voix de son petit frère :

" Niisan ! Niisan !"

" Alphonsekun…" dit quelqu'un" Il n'y a personne ici…il est évident que le kidnappeur a fui…"

Envy regarda sa victime satisfait. La voix de Al s'entendit à nouveau " Traînant mon frère avec lui !!! Alors, il DOIT être toujours là ! Niisan !!!S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'entendre !!!"

Ed inspira profondément et se prépara à répondre à son frère et ruiner le plan d'Envy, mais il réussit seulement à dire " ALPH-phmrpffh…" parce que le péché ferma sa bouche avec la sienne. Crétin.

Alphonse pensa vraiment qu'il avait entendu quelque chose mais ne put le déchiffrer.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Alphonsekun ?"

'_Alphonse ! Al ! Je suis là !!!' _La lutte de Ed était inutile, puisque Envy tenait fermement sa tête avec les deux mains et appuyait leur bouche ensembles.

" Rien, Lieutenant… Apparemment Envy s'est échappé avant notre arrivée…et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il pourrait être…" Quelle chose déprimante ! Al était là, cherchant Ed, et il ne pouvait pas l'appeler parce qu'il embrassait son pire ennemi !!!" Retournons au Quartier Général…nous pouvons juste attendre un signal de Niisan."

' _Non, non, non, attends, Al !!!' _quelques secondes…juste quelques secondes et Envy et lui auraient tous deux besoin d'air…

" Très bien…, deux avec moi, deux autres en bas, fouillons ce lieu pour des indices et ensuite partons."

' _Oui ! Maintenant, ils me trouveront_ !!!' Edward sourit, pendant qu'il essayait de rassembler de l'air pour crier une seconde fois, mais Envy ferma rapidement sa bouche avec sa main et prit la corde avec l'autre…

" Compris, Chibisan ?" murmura-t-il, " Nous devons bouger de nouveau…"

De cette cave, il y avait un passage qui conduisait dans les égouts. Envy ne se soucia pas de le fermer derrière lui, Les égouts de Central étaient un tel labyrinthe qu'il était absurde de même penser à trouver quelque chose là en bas ; En fait…même quelqu'un comme Envy ne pouvait pas facilement trouver son chemin vers la sortie…_´Mais ensuite…que nous arrivera-t-il ?' _ce fut quand il réalisa ça, que Edward commença vraiment à s'inquiéter.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Envy, le maître de la torture…..

Sera-t-il celui de l'orientation ? La réponse au prochain chapitre.

Mais libre à vous de donner votre opinion à ce sujet….ainsi que tous les commentaires qui vous passent par la tête sur n'importe quel point de ce chapitre 4.

Kiki


End file.
